<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil by L00MIS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931114">The Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L00MIS/pseuds/L00MIS'>L00MIS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>da cringe collection aka original stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Churches, Cigarettes, Gen, M/M, Other, based on a song called The Devil Wears a Suit and Tie, is platonic but like can be read as romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L00MIS/pseuds/L00MIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood at the doorway. His lips formed a small line. He smelled of a mix of cigarette buds and smoke. He wore a plain-looking black suit with a white tie. He stood out at the church service but went unnoticed at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>da cringe collection aka original stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hihi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stood at the doorway. His lips formed a small line. He smelled of a mix of cigarette buds and smoke. He wore a plain-looking black suit with a white tie. He stood out at the church service but went unnoticed at the same time. </p><p>He fixed his tie and he then started walking into the church, dragging his fingertips through the pews, creating long, noticeable scratch marks in the wood. He stopped when he reached the middle of the room and slowly sat down on one of the pews. He looked around the room and waited for the person to come. </p><p>He waited until the service stopped and then waited a few hours longer until he shook his head and sighed. He stood up from the pew and glanced at one of the many crosses hung upon the walls. There was a moment of silence until the man hissed jokingly and then shook his head again. The church was silent albeit the man walked quickly out the door. </p><p>He looked towards his car that blended into the background with its slight specter aura and series 10 cadillac-aged look. He calmly got into his car and started to drive towards The 61. The road was silent and there were very few street lights around, causing the road to have an eerie feeling to it. The man soon approached a car that had a flat tire, most likely because he willed it. The driver stepped out of the car cautiously, he was pale from nerves. </p><p>The driver said as he awkwardly laughed, “Nice night for it, sir.” the other man sneered, his teeth gleaming in the light of the tail lights. The other man nodded, still sneering. There was silence between the two men for a few minutes until the suited man spoke.</p><p>He said, “I know you, I know you young man.” The man then lit a cigarette without a lighter. The driver audibly gulped and slowly nodded.</p><p>The suited man whispered, “Follow me, young man.” He then patted the driver’s shoulder and walked back to his car. The driver looked towards his car and realized the tire was fixed. He lightly shuddered as he got back into his car, noticing the slight temperature change. He sighed as he realized the place already claimed him. The man looked behind him to find an empty road. He shrugged it off and started driving, already knowing he’ll be led there without any problems, even with no noticeable guide.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>